


Sunset Boulevard

by Miyuame



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M, Friendship, High School, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuame/pseuds/Miyuame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel wants to thank a certain female florist who helped him escape from the chains of despair but what's stopping him from doing so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Boulevard

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this story, Noel is a high school student and is 17. Yeul is 16 and works as a florist.

_I'd wash the sand off the shore  
Give you the world if it was mine…_

Noel vividly still remembers the day he first encountered Yeul on the beach in intimate detail. Her flowing dark blue hair, her beautiful piercing green eyes, and the very words she said to him that dispelled his sorrow.

He allowed himself to become lost in his thoughts of Yeul, but the sound of a familiar voice whisked him away from his blissful thoughts. “Hey, Noel”, Lightning said as she turned to look at him. “What is it, Light?” Noel said slightly grumpy rising from the spot of grass that he was laying down on. “You were thinking about “ _her”_ again weren’t you?” Lightning said as a small smirk formed upon her lips. “N-no I wasn’t!” Noel said trying to hide his embarrassment.

Lightning let out a sigh. “Noel we’ve been friends and have known each other since middle school. Besides, you’re easy to read like an open book. Just a few moments ago you were smiling, and these days it’s fairly easy to guess who you were thinking about that could make you smile like that.”

“Heh. Looks like I’ve been caught red-handed. I could never hide anything from you, Light.” Noel conceded. The gentle wind of the spring season caressed the leaves of the cherry blossom tree which Noel and Lightning were both sitting under during their school lunch break. “I’m guessing you’re still like this because you haven’t thanked her yet. Am I right?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He said hopelessly. “I’d figured.” Lightning retorted. “And the sad news is I haven’t been able to make much progress. I’d visit the Paddra flower shop where she works and lives only admiring her from afar, but never actually going inside because of a certain reason.”

“What reason?” Lightning asked. “Well, you see…” Noel paused before he continued, “There’s this guy with long purple hair who’s always there. His eyes follow me exactly how a predator watches its prey. When he looks at me I feel ill intent coming from him and it sends chills down my spine.”

“I see. So that’s why you’ve been at such a standstill with things. Do you want me to go with you?” Lightning teased.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” I appreciate the offer though. Lightning stood up, brushing grass off of her school uniform’s black pleated skirt. It wasn’t too long after that she heard an irritating voice calling out her name from the distance. Her body immediately went rigid. “Oh, no”, Lightning said disgruntled. “It’s Snow.”

“Yeah, and?” Noel asked waiting for her response. “He’s been trying to convince me to sign up for that stupid maid café that his classroom is doing for the upcoming spring festival because they need more female students to dress up as maids to work the café. “Oh, that’s right the festival.” Noel mumbled underneath his breath. He’d been too preoccupied with other things that he completely forgot about it.

Lightning quickly gathered her things before saying goodbye to Noel. “I’ll see you later, Noel”, she said as she quickly hightailed it out of there. Snow then arrived in the area where Noel currently was sitting. “Yo! Noel have you seen Light? There’s something I need to talk to her about.” “I’m afraid you just missed her.” Noel replied.

“Shoot! I guess I’ll just have to check another place where she might be. Thanks for the help Noel.” Snow said before he took off continuing his search for Lightning.

Noel stood up and dusted himself off before looking up at the clear blue sky. “I think it’s about time I moved forward.” He thought. He was determined to convey his thanks to Yeul.

That same day after school, he made the journey to the Paddra Flower Shop, which was located along the Sunset Boulevard Boardwalk. When Noel made it there he was greeted by the same familiar scenery, which he had come to know all too well over the past weeks when he either visited or walked by Yeul’s family flower shop. A vast array of different flowers were arranged on a table stand just right outside of the shop. The flower shop was located in a two-story building the first floor of the building housed the flower shop while the second floor of the building housed the living quarters for the residents who occupied the shop.

Noel expected to see Yeul working her regular shift around this time of the evening, but he was in for a complete surprise, he didn’t see Yeul or the purpled-haired brooding male. In fact, the shop appeared to be closed, and upon further inspection the shop was in fact closed. This completely threw Noel for a loop what was going on?

What rotten luck. The day that Noel was finally going to convey his thanks to Yeul was shattered as she was nowhere in sight. He was greatly disappointed. He made his way over to the boardwalk railing, looking out over the beach. He was just aimlessly gazing towards the ocean when he spotted Yeul in a strapless white summer dress strolling on the beach near the ocean water with a lone daisy in her hand.

Noel could feel his heart flutter as soon as he caught sight of her. “Yeul”, he said his voice filled with delight. Before he even knew what his body was doing, he rushed down to the beach where Yeul was. Once he came up to her he was almost out of breath.

From the corner of her eye Yeul caught sight of him, stopped walking, turning around to completely face him. “Oh, it’s you Noel, correct?” “Yeah, that’s me”, Noel said sheepishly. “I’m glad that you remembered me.” “Of course, I’ve spotted you nearly every day looking into the flower shop, but you never once came in.” “So, you noticed.” Noel could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He was so embarrassed.

“Yes, it looked like you had something on your mind that you wanted to say but as soon as you caught sight of my adopted brother Caius you turned away.” “Caius. So that’s his name.” Noel thought to himself. A slight smile formed upon Yeul’s lips. “You don’t have to worry about him he had to run some important errands and won’t be back until later tonight. You see, he can be a little overprotective.” A little overprotective? Noel thought that was an understatement. Either way he was glad Caius wasn’t here right now just his presence alone was menacing.

“I wanted to properly convey my thanks to you. I was going through a tough time in my life and your words lifted me up from my despair.” Yeul blushed at his words twirling the daisy she had in her hand. “You’re welcome. It was nothing really. I just said what I honestly felt at the time.”

Yeul was taken by surprise when Noel abruptly grabbed her free hand and ran down towards the cool ocean water. He playfully started splashing her with the ocean water and Yeul soon joined in the fun. It had been a long time since she had this much fun and freedom since Caius mostly liked to keep her within the confines of their family’s flower shop. She was enjoying the time she spent here at the beach with Noel. He helped to bring out this other side of her and she liked that immensely she didn’t want their time together to end.

They soon found a nearby bench to take a seat on. When Noel saw Yeul shudder from the cool spring breeze he immediately took off his navy blue school blazer to drape it around her shoulders. Yeul looked at him and quietly thanked him as they watched the sunset together. “You know, I had fun today.” “I did too.” Yeul added. Noel looked over at Yeul and placed one of his hands on top of hers. His action startled Yeul slightly, but she didn’t mind it at all. She could feel the warmth emitting from his hand, and Yeul found it strangely comforting. They stayed liked that for a couple of minutes before Yeul deemed that she should go before Caius returned, but not before she did something to show Noel her gratitude for his companionship.

“Noel”, she said shyly. “Hmm?” Noel said while turning to face her. Yeul leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks for spending the afternoon with me.” She said smiling. Noel’s heart pounded even faster. He placed his hand over his cheek where Yeul had just kissed him. She stood up returning Noel’s blazer to him. “I guess I’ll see you around then, Noel.” She said before heading back to the flower shop. “Likewise”, Noel said softly still in disbelief about what just transpired. As he quietly watched Yeul’s retreating form.


End file.
